Plant Creatures
This article documents all of the Plant Creatures that exist within Ascension Academy for the Chipz Season 5 RP Group. Plant Creatures Spriggan Spriggans are entirely composed of wood and magical energy; the source of which is their taproot. Spriggans are attracted to taproot, and summoners manipulate this weakness by putting taproots from trees to attract spriggans to protect their valuables. Locations: Some spriggans may be encountered in the wild protecting treasures and lost valuables. Most are summoned by summoners or fae to guard temples and valuables. Abilities: Spriggan are mostly blind but have amazing echolocation, similar to a bat. To sneak around them, one needs to be very quiet or distract the spriggans with other sounds to misdirect them. Combat: Spriggans have razor sharp wood talons and can leap quite a distance. They have been known to sever limbs and fingers with ease before someone escapes. Weakness: Spriggans are weak against fire and slashing weapons but are quite sturdy, so they are best avoided. They won’t die for quite some time after being set ablaze, and while on fire, they can become even more dangerous. Twig Blight Twig Blight are the smallest type of blight, resembling humanoid, leafless shrubs, complete with limbs and a head. They can root themselves in soil, becoming indistinguishable from regular, dead, shrubs. Groups of rooted Twig Blight can resemble piles of firewood or debris. Twig Blight are very dry, causing them to be especially susceptible to fire. Specifications: They can see up to 60 feet (18.2m) in front of them, but are blind to anything beyond that radius. Twig Blight are on average 3.5ft (1m) tall. Behavior: Although Twig Blight are independent creatures, most of them are directly controlled by a Gulthias Tree. Twig Blight subsist by drawing nutrients from the ground through their roots but vastly prefer to feast on blood. When unable to find living prey, Twig Blight often seek out watering holes and campsites, taking root and disguising themselves as shrubs to abush potential victims. Combat: Twig Blight generally fight by raking opponents with treelike claws. They also try to overwhelm with numbers. Weaknesses: Twig Blight are extremely weak towards fire and slashing weaponry such as a sword or axe. Once they are either reduced to ash or split into 3 pieces, they die. Shriekers A shrieker is a variant of the violet fungus known for the strange and loud noises. It emits to attract prey. Shriekers are human-sized mushrooms. They are similar in appearance to violet fungi, but they lack the ability to move and did not have tentacles with which to poison prey. They can produce a loud, piercing, and screaming sound that tends to attract curious creatures (or adventurers) to the area. Abilities: Shriekers can sense nearby motion or light and will respond with their namesake shriek. Each such screaming sound lasts between five and fifteen seconds. A patch of shriekers rely on violet fungi to kill prey with their poison, since a shrieker could not attack or move on its own. Like violet fungi, shriekers gained their nourishment from the breakdown of organic matter that had fallen nearby. Combat: They have no combat abilities beyond alerting other creatures or attracting prey for the violet fungi. Weakness: They are weak against fire and projectiles. However, as they die, they will let out a loud shriek to inform nearby creatures and alert enemies to your presence. Immunity: They are immune to poison. Kelpie A kelpie is a creature that resembles a mass of seaweed. It can alter its form to appear as a woman, sea horse, or a green horse, and then charm a person into thinking it is in trouble and needs rescuing. Upon the person attempting to rescue it, the kelpie grapples the victum and holds them in the water until they drown. There exist many sailor tales about the creations of kelpies. Some say they were created long ago by a sea god to punish sailors before there were any women sailors. Abilities: Take the form of a woman to charm males into their reach. Females are immune to them. Entangle enemies in their grasp in order to drown them. Combat: In combat, they entangle and grapple enemies once they are successfully charmed. Weakness: Kelpie are weak against acid and slashing weaponry. Resistances: Very resistant to fire. Immunities: Immune to poisons and psychic abilities. Trivia *Many plant creatures are used by Headmaster Kareeda Akiyama in order to help with special lessons or around the campus. **Twig Blights were used in a lesson before and Shriekers were previously found protecting the Ashvar Mines. *Henryetta is a special Spriggan that helps Headmaster Kareeda Akiyama as an assistant. Category:Ascension Lore